


Ah, não!

by AkiraSugahara (TrisPond)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Relacionamento Secreto, camisa errada, família karasuno
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/AkiraSugahara
Summary: Hinata foi para o treino como sempre, exceto por um pequeno detalhe: a camisa que ele estava usando não era da Karasuno. O que ele estava fazendo com uma blusa do time rival?





	Ah, não!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oh, no!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158366) by [TrisPond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond). 
  * Inspired by [What Are You Wearing? |OiHina|](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/505939) by By ThatRainbowAngst. 

> História escrita para o Camp HaikyuuWriMonth BR.  
Haikyuu não me pertence.

Hinata normalmente acordava descansado e preparado para o novo dia, ele tinha uma boa rotina matinal. Ele acordava antes de todo mundo, fazia alguns exercícios (não que ele realmente precisasse disso, considerando a distância que ele tinha que pedalar até a escola, mas o relaxava), tomava um banho rápido, ia acordar a mãe, fazia café da manhã, acordava a irmã (normalmente com cócegas), e então comia e ia para a escola.

Mas agora era totalmente diferente. O corpo dele estava dolorido e tinha algo de errado com a cama dele - sempre foi grande assim? -, ele demorou alguns segundos para entender o que tinha acontecido. Ele arregalou os olhos quando compreendeu. Ele tinha acabado dormindo na casa do namorado dele!

De fato, quando Hinata olhou para a esquerda dele, Ushijima estava dormindo perto dele, totalmente relaxado. Ele sorriu, gostando de ver o namorado tão feliz, especialmente porque Wakatoshi quase sempre tinha uma expressão séria ou confusa.

\- Bom dia - Hinata falou baixinho, não esperando que ele escutasse. Mas ele tinha esquecido como Wakatoshi acordava com qualquer coisa.

Ele abriu os olhos dele e sorriu, então puxou Hinata, para que eles deitassem juntos. O ruivo não se importou nem um pouco.

\- Eu realmente gosto quando você vem para cá - Ushijima disse. 

\- Eu também - Hinata respondeu, beijando a bochecha do namorado. Ele tinha sorte de ver um lado dele que quase ninguém conhecia.

Eles conversaram um pouco mais, grudados um no outro, aproveitando a rara oportunidade de passar um tempo juntos, já que os horários deles eram tão cheios que era difícil de marcar. Eles nem se deram ao trabalho de levantar e tomar um banho. Tudo estava ótimo até o celular de Hinata tocar.

Hinata resmungou. Quem podia ser tão cedo? A mãe dele sabia que ele tinha saído e que estava bem. Era madrugada… não? Ele não tinha olhado a hora, mas ainda assim. 

\- Pode atender - falou Ushijima.

Ele estranhou quando viu que era Kageyama, seu amigo não ligava sem razão, mas atendeu mesmo assim. 

\- Onde você está, baka? - Kageyama nem mesmo o desejou bom dia.

\- Hã? - a mente de Hinata deu branco. Ele não tinha falado para o resto do time sobre ele e Ushijima e não estava planejando em dizer; eles deviam ser rivais.

\- Você sempre chega antes de mim, por que não está aqui?

Hinata se amaldiçoou mentalmente. Ele tinha se esquecido que o time tinha treino hoje! Ele olhou para o relógio, ele tinha sorte de estar na casa de Wakatoshi, porque era um pouco mais perto da escola do que a casa dele. Se ele se apressasse, ele podia chegar na hora do treino e ninguém ia suspeitar nada!

\- Estou indo - ele gritou para o amigo. - Tenho que desligar, te vejo daqui a pouco - ele não esperou a resposta, só desligou. 

\- O que foi? - Ushijima perguntou preocupado.

\- Esqueci que tenho treino hoje, eu estou atrasado - Hinata explicou enquanto ele pegava as roupas apressadamente. - Posso usar o banheiro? - ele perguntou e assim que o namorado mostrou que sim, ele foi para lá.

Na hora que acabou o banho, ele notou que não tinha levado uma toalha com ele, acostumado a sempre ter uma no banheiro. Ele abriu a porta um pouco, pronto para gritar pedindo uma toalha emprestado para Ushijima, feliz que estavam a sós, quando ele viu que tinha uma apoiada na maçaneta. Ele nunca ficou tão agradecido pelo namorado.

Ele ainda estava sorrindo amplamente quando entrou no quarto de novo. Ele sentiu um cheiro gostoso e sua fome o fez ir atrás disso.

\- Não sei se tem problema, mas eu fiz comida para nós - Ushijima disse hesitante. Eles não estavam juntos há muito tempo e ele nunca foi o melhor de entender etiquetas sociais, talvez isso fosse ir um pouco longe demais?

\- Você é o melhor - Shōyō o tranquilizou e todas as suas preocupações sumiram. 

\- Coma. Não quero que se atrase para o treino - se tinha uma coisa que Wakatoshi entendia totalmente sobre Shōyō e compartilhava com ele era a paixão e o compromisso por vôlei. Tinha sido o que tinha os juntado, afinal.

Hinata começou a comer e pouco minutos depois ele entrou em pânico de novo. Ele escovou os dentes na velocidade da luz e voltou para o quarto para pegar as suas coisas, com o namorado o seguindo de perto.

\- Vou chamar um uber para você - falou Ushijima. - Não esqueça sua camisa e o short. 

Hinata acenou. Não prestando atenção no que estava fazendo, ele jogou as coisas na mochila dele. Ele estava tão atrasado! Os colegas de time iam matá-lo. Ele estava assustado só de imaginar um Daichi irritado, or pior, um Suga irritado

\- Desculpa por não poder ficar mais - disse Hinata culpado, eles tinham planejado passar tanto tempo mais juntos. Ele era um namorado terrível.

Ushijima deu de ombros. Essa era uma das coisas que Hinata gostava mais nele; ele só julgava alguém quando achava que a pessoa fez algo sabendo que iria ser ruim.

\- Estou feliz que você passou a noite aqui - ele sorriu, o que fez Hinata esquecer o que mais estava pensando.

Eles se beijaram rapidamente, não tendo tempo para aprofundar o beijo.

\- Talvez eu possa voltar depois do treino - ele sugeriu, sorrindo.

Ushijima não respondeu nada, só o observou. Algumas horas, ele tinha dificuldade em acreditar que ele e Shōyō estavam juntos. O menino era incrível, era muito divertido de estar junto dele. Ele o impressionava todo dia sem exceções, desde que se conheceram. 

\- Ah, está aqui - falou Shōyō triste vendo o Uber, de repente não querendo deixar o namorado, nem mesmo por vôlei. O amor realmente fazia coisas estranhas.

Eles se despediram e não muito depois, Hinata estava se apressando para entrar na quadra. O resto do time já estava ali e ele disse um rápido oi, não percebendo as expressões preocupadas do resto do time, que estranharam Hinata chegando tão tarde. 

Hinata estava tão focado que ele colocou as roupas sem nem olhar. Se os amigos não fossem estranhar ainda mais que ele chegasse com as roupas de treino, ele já teria vindo com elas. 

Ele foi se aquecer perto de Kageyama, que já tinha começado os exercícios.

\- Idiota, você está atrasado - Kageyama falou, mas não tinha desconfiança na voz dele, felizmente.

\- Calado, Bakeyama. Já estou aqui - Hinata respondeu.

\- Espere, tem algo errado… - Kageyama falou apertando os olhos. Então ele ficou pálido ao perceber o que era. - HINATA! - ele gritou, chamando a atenção de todos, pelo uso do nome dele, ao invés do insulto usual. - O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ USANDO?

\- O que você quer dizer? - Hinata estava confuso. Sim, ele não tinha olhado no espelho, mas parecia a camisa de treino dele, era o mesmo material. Embora, parando para pensar, ela parecia um pouco… maior?

Todos o encararam, fazendo que ele ficasse realmente desconfortável. 

\- Hinata! - veio a voz irritada de Daichi. - Essa é uma camisa de Shiratorizawa?

Shōyō arregalou os olhos. Ele não conseguia acreditar que ele tinha vindo para um treino de Karasuno com a camisa da Shiratorizawa! Eles iam matá-lo. Como ele podia explicar?

\- AH, NÃO! - ele gritou.

\- É sim - Tsukishima sorriu maliciosamente. - Hinata, Hinata. O que você está usando? E tão cedo?

Infernos, Tsukishima era realmente irritante. Hinata nunca quis matá-lo mais que nesse momento.

\- Eto… eu… - era realmente difícil inventar uma explicação. - Minha camisa da Karasuno molhou na chuva!

\- Hinata, isso não faz o menor sentido. Primeiro, não choveu ontem ou hoje. Segundo, mesmo que estivesse molhada, por que ir para Shiratorizawa pedir uma? Terceiro, quem daria a própria blusa para você - Suga respondeu, escaneando Hinata com os olhos como se estivesse procurando a resposta para o que estava errado com a criança dele.

\- ESPERE. Tem um número. Puta merda, não é o número de Ushijima? - Nishinoya falou confuso. É claro que ele sabia a explicação mais provável, mas o kouhai dele e o assustador Ushijima? Sem chances. 

\- Você está dormindo com o inimigo? - Tanaka perguntou, fazendo a expressão assustadora dele.

Hinata parou para pensar. Era verdade que Shiratorizawa era o inimigo, mas Ushijima não era mais o inimigo dele. O rival, com certeza, e ele não iria deixá-lo ganhar se eles enfrentassem um ao outro. Assim que o jogo começasse, Hinata iria esquecer qualquer sentimento de querer protegê-lo, concentrado demais no desejo de vencer, assim como aconteceu com Nekoma.

\- Não exatamente - ele ofereceu.

\- NÃO EXATAMENTE? - Tanaka gritou, fazendo Tsukishima revirar os olhos. - Está com Ushijima?

Ukai estava quase gritando para fazê-los parar de discutir e começar a trabalhar, mas ele realmente queria saber o final dessa história. E de qualquer jeito, ele podia fazer com que eles ficassem até mais tarde. 

Hinata não queria dizer ao time que ele estava num relacionamento com Ushijima ou fazer isso porque eles descobriram acidentalmente sobre eles. Mas ele não queria negar também, não era como se ele tivesse vergonha do namorado incrível que ele tinha.

\- Sim. Nós… estamos juntos - ele falou, olhando para o chão, sem coragem de encarar nenhum dos colegas do time.

Um dos maiores medos de Hinata era desapontar os seus companheiros de time. Ele realmente os valorizava, porque ele sentiu como era jogar sem um time. Eles deixavam tudo melhor, então ele nunca machucá-los. 

\- Como você pode? - Kageyama parecia pronto para matá-lo; Shōyō não tinha ficado com tanto medo dele desde que acertou a bola na sua cabeça. - De todas as pessoas? Ele?

Yamaguchi observou interessado, ele sempre quis saber se o Rei tinha sentimentos por Shōyō e parecia que ele ia descobrir agora.

\- O que? - Hinata falou, não podendo acreditar no que estava escutando.

\- Você sabe que eu não tem problemas com você namorar um cara - então Kageyama sabia que Hinata era gay ou bi. - Mas ele só não é pior que Oikawa - a voz dele soava cruel.

\- Não fale dele assim - respondeu Hinata frio também. Ainda que seus amigos não conhecessem Ushijima fora de quadra, ele não ia deixar que falassem mal dele.

\- Por que não? É a verdade - Kageyama falou indiferente.

\- Wakatoshi é uma ótima pessoa. Ele é muito legal - ele defendeu.

\- Nossa. Wakatoshi - Daichi repetiu em choque. As coisas eram sérias.

\- Você está louco - Kageyama disse. - Não lembra de como ele riu da gente? Ele não é bom.

Hinata queria responder que sim, Ushijima não tinha sido muito legal, mas eles já tinham falado sobre isso e ele não fez por querer. Ele só estava tentando dizer que eles precisavam treinar muito para chegar no nível que ele e o time estavam, não tinha como ele saber por tudo que Karasuno passou. Mas a conversa tinha sido pessoal demais para ele repetir agora para outras pessoas.

\- E daí? Você não era bom quando eu te conheci também e é meu melhor amigo mesmo assim - assim que ele falou isso, Hinata sabia o quanto isso ia machucar Kageyama, que tinha o falado várias vezes sobre como ele se arrependia de ser do jeito que era. 

Kageyama puxou o melhor amigo, cego pela dor e ódio, pronto para batê-lo. Entretanto Suga não ia deixar isso acontecer e imediatamente mandou eles se separarem. Nishinoya e Tsukishima ajudaram a separar Hinata enquanto Asahi e Daichi cuidaram de Kageyama, que ainda se debatia. 

Yamaguchi pensou que ele tinha encontrado a resposta dele. Sim, tinha sido uma discussão mais intensa que o normal para melhores amigos, mas Kageyama não parecia ter nenhum interesse romântico em Hinata e nem ele nele. Parecia mais com preocupação e problemas de voleibol.

\- Basta! Quero todos praticando agora! - Ukai gritou, fazendo todos voltarem para o treino, ainda que houvesse ficado uma tensão no resto da prática.

\- Hinata? - Suga chamou, fazendo o ruivo voltar-se para ele. - Espero que você saiba que eu não tenho problemas com você e Ushijima, se ele te faz feliz.

\- Ele faz - Hinata sorriu. Suga era realmente uma ótima mãe, não, amigo. Ele sabia a coisa certa para tranquilizá-lo e ele era grato por isso.

\- Ah, agora vai ficar interessante - Tsukishima falou e riu.

Confuso, Hinata seguiu o seu olhar e ficou chocado em ver o próprio namorado parado esquisitamente na entrada do ginásio.

Kageyama foi embora, não querendo ver os dois juntos. Ele não gostava de Ushijima e não podia entender como seu amigo pensou que era uma boa escolha. Ele estava preocupado com ele.

\- Hum, Shōyō? Você esqueceu isso - Ushijima falou, o entregando a causa de todos os problemas.

Ele tinha ficado muito indeciso se devia entrar no ginásio assim que chegou e dar a roupa ou esperar, mas ele não queria atrapalhar o treino. Ele passou o tempo falando com Tendo no telefone.

\- Verdade! Obrigado - Hinata falou e ele já estava tirando a camisa de Wakatoshi de si quando ele sentiu mãos o parando.

\- Não adianta tirar agora, seu treino já acabou. Você pode me dar depois - ele assegurou o namorado.

\- Ah, obrigado - Hinata corou. Ele estava sentindo-se tímido porque ele conseguia sentir os olhos de todos nele.

\- Quer ir embora agora? - Wakatoshi perguntou, não fazia sentido ficar ali se não tinha mais treino.

Hinata concordou, depois da briga com Kageyama, tudo que ele queria fazer era relaxar com o namorado e esquecer o resto do mundo.

\- Você, espere aí - Tanaka falou desnecessariamente alto.

Ele se aproximou deles, sendo seguido pelo resto do time (menos Kinoshita e Narita que já tinham ido para casa, não querendo ver mais drama).

\- Olá. Eu acho que é hora de conversarmos - disse Daichi em uma voz suave, mas os olhos dele eram assustadores. Isso lembrou Hinata da primeira vez que ele o viu trocando um aperto de mãos com Kuroo.

Ushijima olhou confuso para o parceiro dele, se perguntando se isso era uma daquelas coisas que ele devia fazer que envolviam habilidades básicas de socialização. Ele nunca ouviu falar de algo assim, mas também, ele não sabia muito sobre isso.

Shōyō parecia tão perdido quanto ele, mas concordou, dizendo que estava tudo bem. Ele confiava em Daichi.

\- Quais são suas intenções com Hinata? - o capitão perguntou diretamente. Suga acenou.

Hinata corou. Ele sentia que estava introduzindo o namorado para os pais pela primeira vez. Ele sabia como cuidar dele mesmo, eles não precisavam se preocupar com ele. Ainda assim, ele ficou feliz.

\- Eu quero fazer Shōyō feliz - respondeu Ushijima respeitosamente. Ele não era uma pessoa de intimidar-se facilmente, mas teve uma estranha vontade de adicionar senhor.

\- Você é o namorado dele, certo? - Nishinoya perguntou, parecendo mortal. O número um da Shiratorizawa acenou. - Então, você sabe que é sério.

\- Se você quebrar o coração dele, eu quebro o seu - prometeu Tanaka.

\- Eu te ajudo - falou Asahi, surpreendentemente.

Até Ennoshita, Tsukishima e Yamaguchi olharam para Ushijima como se estivessem tentando assustá-lo.

\- Meninos, vocês podem parar. Ele não se atreveria a fazer isso - Suga falou, sorrindo. - Até porque ele sabe que ele irá querer morrer se ele fizer isso - seria doce se não fosse o significado das palavras.

\- Ele não vai fazer nada - prometeu Hinata, preocupado. Ele não queria que o namorado ficasse assustado. - Ele é incrível.

\- Não se preocupe, Shōyō. Eu sei que eles só querem o seu bem - Ushijima encarou Hinata e deixou que ele visse toda a adoração que ele sentia por ele. - Eu prometo que eu vou fazer o meu melhor para tratar Hinata bem. Eu o amo, afinal.

Hinata sorriu como um louco depois de ouvir essas palavras. É claro que Wakatoshi já tinha dito isso para ele. Mas ele não falava sempre e toda vez que fazia, Shōyō sentia-se incrível.

\- Muito bem. Então, você quer vir comer com a gente? - Suga perguntou, voltando para o modo simpático.

Ushijima olhou mais uma vez para Hinata e concordou. Agora que toda a tensão tinha sumido, talvez fosse uma boa ideia.

\- Sim, ia ser ótimo - e assim todos eles saíram juntos.


End file.
